Amor a Ciegas
by Vale T. Bruit
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto & Sabaku No Gaara [NaruGaa]; Ellos, son amigos desde pequeños, su vida fue dura, por eso, no pueden estar el uno sin el otro. Si bien muchos dicen que esos sentimientos sobrepasan la amistad... ellos son sólo amigos. [Adv; Yaoi, Lemon y AU]
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola X3!... Bueno, etto, éste Fic lo tengo publicado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero decidí publicarlo por aquí X3...

Am, la pareja principal es el NaruGaa XD... pero también hay otras de relleno que se irán revelando de a poco n3n... sólo diré que también tiene hetero; NaruHina y NaruSaku. Pero es una historia centrada en Naruto y Gaara [Yaoi]. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer; Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada tampoco es mía, la encontré por Google y me gustó mucho X3.

* * *

Los _celos_;¿Son esos que sentía cuando alguien mas te tocaba?...

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

—¡Ramen...!—gritaba a todo poder el fanático de esa comida extravagante. Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad azul intensa, tan brillantes como si se trataran de dos hermosos diamantes. Su piel era de color canela y en sus mejillas se apreciaba unas marcas como bigotes, su cabello era de un tono rubio, tan brillante como el mismísimo sol, pero tan suave que la seda le envidiaría, su estatura era de 1.75, y su cuerpo... su cuerpo era el de un Adonis, no se podía esperar menos de uno de los mejores jugadores de rugby del Instituto, 19 años era su edad, pero su actitud era la de uno de 10 años.

—Espera...ya te sirvo...no seas impaciente—susurraba un joven, poseía dos esmeraldas aguamarinas hermosas como ojos, su piel era de una tonalidad blancuzca. Unas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos, resaltando el color de éstos, su cabello era de un intenso rojo, como las llamas del infierno, pero sedosos, siempre desprendiendo un olor frutas. Su estatura era de 1.69, su cuerpo era delgado, no era una persona que se la pasara haciendo deportes, odiaba el sudor, como su cuerpo se ponía pegajoso por la culpa de ese liquido. Con 17 años de edad, su personalidad era fría y distante, pero todo era diferente cuando estaba a solas con ése rubio...

—Hum~~...huele delicioso—decía babeando mientras veía con ojos entusiasmados como la sopa se preparaba.

—Naruto, me babeas el hombro—dijo un poco asqueado al sentir como algo caía en su hombro, el rubio se aparto enseguida, para alivio del pelirrojo.

Se volvió a sentar en su lugar, sus ojos zafiros observaron la espalda de su amigo... bueno de su mejor amigo, Gaara era como su hermano, era la única persona que se había acercado a él. Todos se alejaban de él por ser el nuevo rubio del Instituto, nunca entendió por qué todos se alejaban de él, pero ya no le importaba, ahora tenía a Gaara y con él le bastaba.

—Ya está...—dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz neutro, busco un tazón y volcó en el un poco de esa comida, luego la dejó en frente del rubio que continuaba en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho la voz de su amigo, y cuando vio el tazón de Ramen dejo de lado todos sus pensamientos y comenzó a comer.

Sus ojos aguamarina lo vieron comer con un tinte feliz, aún después de tanto tiempo seguía adorando esa comida tan... llena de grasas y aceites... Bufo suave, ya parecía todo una niña pensando en grasas trans. Pero la verdad es que él prefería cosas más sanas, y siempre intentaba que Naruto comiera más sano, lo había conseguido de echo. Pero con una condición del rubio... y era que él le prepararía Ramen los fines de semanas con sus propias manos. Ése Uzumaki tenía suerte de que él tomara antiguamente clases de cocina. ¿Cómo no si vivía solo?...

Se había marchado de su casa a los 12 años y desde ése día vivía por sí solo, empezó a trabajar en cuanto pudo entregando periódicos, no ganaba mucho, pero lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Logró luego de mucho esfuerzo conseguir un trabajo como camarero en un restaurante familiar, con mucho esfuerzo logró juntar el dinero suficiente para comprar una casa, alejada de la ciudad. No era linda, las ventanas rotas, las paredes quemadas, ya que el anterior dueño casi la había echo pedazos luego de una fiesta, en teoría la casa se estaba derrumbando por sí sola.

Pero de todos modos la compró, por dos razones, una; Le gustaba los retos, y dos;La casa quedaba justo arriba de un lago, como si flotara en el agua. Los alrededores estaban llenos de árboles, gigantes, imponentes, no había carretera en kilómetros a la redonda; lo que él agradecía ya que le gustaba mucho el silencio. Lo que era tortuoso era levantarse una dos horas antes para ir en bicicleta hasta el Instituto, no era que le molestara levantarse, ya que no dormía, lo que le molestaba era tener que soportar ir por la carretera y tener que soportar los bocinasos de los conductores de autos, o por que se enfadaban o por que era muy lento. Y sí... había tomado el tren subterráneo... pero lo dejó. ¿Por qué?... la razón era muy fácil, estaba lleno de pervertidos que le intentaban manosear y la vergüenza le prohibía gritarle al sujeto, así que se apartaba con el rostro rojo, pero entonces otro se le acercaba y de manera disimulada se ponía atrás suyo con la escusa de no caerse. Pero eso no fue lo que paso cuando Naruto lo acompaño...

_...:::::Flash Back:::::..._

_El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte, subiendo y subiendo, hasta elevarse por los cielos, colándose por entre las nubes esponjosas y blancas._

_—Es odioso tener que levantarse a esta hora—comentaba un rubito de 18 años de edad, caminando con su mejor amigo hasta unas bicicletas que el otro tenía preparado._

_—Es la hora que me levanto todos los días...Naruto—decía el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza ante lo perezoso de su amigo._

_—Deja eso Gaara...—dijo al tener una idea, se acerco a su amigo y tiró de su mano comenzando a correr, arrastrando al menor._

_Luego de correr y correr llegaron a la estación de trenes, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y ni hablar de las palpitaciones de sus corazones. Su pulso fue calmándose de ha poco, al tiempo que intentaban recuperar el aire._

_—Na-Naruto...no creo que sea...buena...idea... _

_—¿De que hablas?...vamos,'ttebayo... _

_Tiro del brazo del oji verdoso adentrándose en el tren que los dejaría a unas cuadras del Instituto, al estar dentro tuvieron que separarse para que Gaara se agarrara de un tubo, ya que su estatura no le permitía llegar hasta los agarres que estaban colgados. Se separaron un poco, Naruto estaba frente a la puerta y Gaara estaba como a 7 asientos lejos del rubio, el tren se detuvo mientras unas cuantas personas salían y otras entraban._

_El Uzumaki miró hacia la derecha encontrando a dos chicas, una guapa rubia y otra castaña de pelo corto... ¿eran Ino y Matsuri?, éstas le guiñaron un ojo, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara y les dedicara una sonrisa coqueta, éstas soltaron una risita traviesa. Muchas chicas en el Instituto intentaban seducirlo por su físico, pero nada lograban ya que el rubio se alejaba al saber sus intenciones._

_Volteo para ver a Gaara, logrando tan solo ver una mata rojiza ya que el pelirrojo miraba para otro lado y la gente le prohibía mirar más._

_Pero cuando el oji aguamarina volteo a verle, el ojizafiro quedo muy sorprendido... ¿por qué estaba sonrojado, con pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo por la frente, con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada suplicante y avergonzada?._

_Todos comenzaron a bajar, dejando el transporte casi vacío, Uzumaki no podía evitar mirar a las dos sensuales chicas que lo desnudaban con la mirada, él sólo se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver la razón de por que su amigo estaba así, Gaara estaba pegado al tubo... ¡con un sujeto atrás de él!..._

_...:::::Fin Flash Back:::::..._

Vaya que el tipo había recibido su merecido, el oji agua por primera vez había conocido el lado rudo y furioso del Uzumaki. No solo había logrado apartar al pervertido, ¡sino que a todos!, pero... lo que aun recordaba era el momento en que Naruto lo había tironeado de la manga de su camisa y acorralado contra la puerta del tren, el momento en que sintió la respiración algo agitada del mayor en su cabeza... y claro que al llegar al Instituto le pregunto el por que de esa reacción...

**_—No quiero que ningún pervertido se te acerque—_**

Esa había sido la contestación, cuando el rubio lo dejó solo porque tenía que entrar a clases, él se quedo parado frente a la puerta de su salón con la cara como un tomate.

—Gaara...Gaara~~—decía el moreno intentando llamar la atención de su amigo.

—¿Eh?...¡ah!...lo siento...¿que me decías?—pregunto avergonzado de no haberle contestado a su amigo.

—Te preguntaba si...etto...¿me puedo quedar?—dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas jugando con sus pulgares.

—Cl-claro...sabes que te puedes quedar cuando quieras—le sonrió al mayor... ¿cómo no iba a aceptarlo?... los dos estaban solos en éste mundo tan grande, Naruto era huérfano, no tenía padres ni madre, ya que éstos murieron en un accidente de autos. Era una noche lluviosa en que la pareja casada iba por la carretera, cuando el auto comenzó a derrapar y al encontrarse sobre un puente...cayeron. El auto se hundió con ellos dentro, dejando al rubio huérfano a tan solo 2 años, quedando a la tutela de sus abuelos Tsunade, directora del Instituto al que asistían, el Instituto Konoha Gakure y Jiraiya, o Ero-sennin como le decía Naruto, ya que el hombre era de echo un pervertido, escribía los libros Hentai más reconocidos en todo Japón... increíble.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

—Naruto...

—Hum...

—Na-Naruto...

—Hu-hug...

—Mirá, es Ramen...

—¡¿Nande?!—se despertó de golpe, lo que causo que sus frentes chocaran dándose un fuerte golpe los dos.

—¡Ah~~!—gritaron al unisono.

—Gaara, ¿por qué me despiertas así, 'ttebayo?—decía mientras se sobaba la soná afectada, mirando a su amigo con un ojo cerrado.

—Llevo más de 10 minutos intentando despertarte—se quejaba el menor cubriendo con sus dos manos su frente.

Después de varias quejas de parte del rubio, Gaara hizo que se aprontara, comieron y salieron de la casa que el pelirrojo había puesto empeño en reconstruir y que ahora se veía realmente hermosa.

Llegaron a la estación de trenes y entraron en el que debían, claro que como en los días que Naruto y él iban juntos lo acorralaba contra las puertas del tren, desde aquella vez Naruto comprendió que Gaara era un imán para los pervertidos con su cara de niño inocente. Decidió que debía proteger a ése pelirrojo de cualquier ser que intentara sobrepasarse, pero lo que le preocupaba era el Instituto, ahí él no podía protegerlo tan bien ya que estaba a 2 cursos más avanzados que el ojiagua, y le preocupaba de sobremanera lo vergonzoso que era Gaara para defenderse, ése chico se avergonzaba por llamar la atención y no se daba cuenta que ya la llamaba con su ser.

Bajaron del tren en la parada que les correspondía, el celular del Uzumaki comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje se su abuela, le decía que dos más iban a integrarse en el K-H, uno iba a ser el nuevo profesor de Inglés, ya que la antigua profesora Anko había renunciado... ay Anko, tan agradable como una piedra en el zapato, también que el nuevo iba a estar en su misma clase.

Se volteo a decirle al pelirrojo, pero cual fue su sorpresa la de encontrar un sujeto abrazando de forma descarada a su amigo, mientras que le mostraba un mapa... La cólera lo invadió por completo, ¿cómo mierda se atrevía?.

—¡Oye!—gritó colérico empujando la sujeto, que al verlo así,con esa mirada asesina, salio corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo.

—Na-Naruto...él ... sólo quería que le dijera donde queda...

—¡Claro!—hablo sarcástico con el rostro rojo de rabia—¡¿y si yo hago ésto?!—grito tomando la muñeca del otro y tirando de ella, para pegar sus cuerpos y de manera ruda acercar su boca al cuello pálido, para depositar un suave y a la vez brusco beso—¿si hago ésto...me creerías si te digo que trataba de matar una mosca?—susurró sin apartarse.

—H-hai... eres m-mi amigo... y siempre creeré lo que digas—el rubio lo soltó de golpe, haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera sentado.

—Gaara... tienes que dejar de ser tan...—se mordió el labio, sintiendo arrepentimiento por haber tirado al suelo a su mejor y único amigo.—Tienes que cuidarte más... de lo contrario te podrás lastimar... y yo no siempre estaré para espantar pervertidos—susurró para irse, dejando al chico muy confundido por esa reacción.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Caminaba como un muerto viviente, se sentía muy mal por haberle hablado así a su amigo, pero se había sentido tan... ¿celoso?... No, él no se sentía celoso, Gaara y él sólo eran amigos... ¿no?, si, sólo eran amigos, entonces... ¿por qué sentía que podía matar al próximo que se atreviera a tocarlo?.

Entro a su clase, había llegado como 15 minutos antes, vio el salón, pensando que no había nadie, pero no... en el fondo, sentado atrás de su asiento, estaba un moreno, de mechones azulados, piel pálida y unos ojos como el carbón.

Sin apartar su azul mirada de ése sujeto se sentó en su lugar, el chico también se digno a mirarlo, con desinterés.

—Soy Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto—dijo con voz alegre el rubio, seguro ése era el chico nuevo del que le hablo Tsunade.

—Sasuke Uchiha—le contestó, con voz aburrida y poco interesada, el otro le miro con una ceja enarcada, vaya, ese sujeto si que era antipático.

Las clases pasaron volando, Naruto pudo darse cuenta de que ese sujeto Sasuke llamaba mucho la atención entre las chicas y alguno que otro chico, también que era hermano menor de el nuevo profesor de Ingles, Itachi Uchiha. Ya era la hora de salida y quería ver a Gaara, ya que en receso lo busco para disculparse... pero no lo encontró. Por lo tanto se había quedado hablando con el nuevo, ni en la cafetería pudo encontrarlo. Espero a que todos los grados mayores salieran,para al fin dejar pasar a los de grado menor.

—Oye... ¿esperas a alguien?—le dijo una voz, se volteo para encontrarse con el Uchiha.

—Hai... ¿y tú?...

—También... ¿a quién esperas?...

—Humm... un amigo... ¿y tú?...

—A mi hermano—luego de eso no dijeron nada más.

Observo que los del grado de Gaara comenzaron a salir y como no vio al chico se acerco a una peliazul.

—Hinata-chan...

—Na-Naruto-k-kun—dijo ésta con el rostro con el color de un tomate maduro.

—¿Has visto a Gaara?—la chica le miró un poco decepcionada y miró al suelo triste.

—N-no...h-ho-hoy no vi-vino—tras esto salio corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos perlados.

—Rayos...—maldecía una y otra vez que el pelirrojo no tuviera celular, pateo frustrado una piedra que se encontraba ahí, como si ésta fuera causante de sus problemas.

—Oye... Dobe... la piedra no tendrá sentimientos pero no es culpable de ningún crimen—dijo de forma burlona el azabache.

—¿Cómo me has dicho,Teme?—se giró más que rabioso a mirar a ése engreído, vio que al lado de éste se encontraba su esperado hermano.

—Que eres un Dobe, Dobe—repitió el chico de forma burlesca.

—¡Y tu eres un Teme, Teme!—diablos, sólo eso le faltaba, que el nuevo se le acercara y se burlara de él.

—Ototo... deja de molestar al chico—habló Itachi negando con la cabeza, viendo la sonrisa de su hermano menor... algo planeaba, y de seguro ése rubio estaría involucrado.

—Oye, Dobe... ¿quieres ir a comer una pizza con mi hermano y yo?—el mayor enseguida lo miro de una forma reprobadora.

—¿Eh?...bueno yo...etto...está bien...

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Ese olor, era tan asqueroso, desde que era un crío odiaba ir al hospital, es que esa mezcla de medicinas le era insoportable. Vio a su doctor que salía de su consultorio y le dio una señal para que entrara. Camino por el lugar hasta al final llegar a una camilla donde el hombre le dijo que se recostara y así lo hizo.

—Esto es fastidioso—comento más para sí que para recibir respuesta alguna.

—Oye... es mi trabajo—dijo el doctor fingiendo enfado.

—¿Hug?... ¡gomen nasai, Orochimaru-san!... no era por usted... es que éste olor me recuerda...

—¿A tu madre?—preguntó mientras revisaba las palpitaciones del menor.

—Hai... siempre me pregunto... ¿que estará haciendo en este momento?—sintió el frió metal en su pecho y luego en su espalda.

—Todos se preguntan eso cuando extrañan a una persona...—un suspiro escapo de los labios finos del pelilargo.

—¿Usted extraña a alguien?—pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

—Hai... a mi hijo...

—¿Como se llamaba?...

—Kabuto... su madre lo aparto de mí cuando tenía 3 años...

—Ya veo...—susurró bajando la mirada un poco avergonzado por tocar ese tema tan importante en la vida del mayor.

—Jumm...—algo lo sorprendió, en la pantalla, algo había detectado en el cuerpo de Gaara.

—¿Que sucede?—pregunto nervioso al ver el semblante preocupado y sorprendido en el hombre.

—Gaara...tú...

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

—Humm... oye Dobe—llamó el morocho, viendo que el rubio no había tocado la pizza que habían comprado con su hermano.

—¿Eh?—no dejaba de ver de un lado a otro, al restaurante que lo había llevado Sasuke era casualmente donde trabajaba Gaara y no lo veía por ningún lugar. Entonces vio una mata de cabello castaño entrar—¡Kiba!.

El mencionado lo miro con una ceja levantada, pero de todos modos se acerco, el oji zafiro se levanto apenas y llego el castaño.

—¿Que sucede Naruto?...

—Has visto a Gaara...

—Am... de echo sí ...

—¡¿Dónde?!—gritó agarrando por los hombros al menor.

—E-es que... él me dijo que no dijera nada—dijo zafándose del agarre y mirando al mayor.

—Kiba... si no me dices donde está Gaara... lo lamentaras el resto de tu vida...

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo ante la mirada de Naruto... esa era la razón del por qué no tenía muchos amigos... cuando se trataba de Gaara... su mirara inocente azul cambiaba a una roja rabiosa...

* * *

Esperó que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar X3... mañana, si me da el tiempo, subo la conti XD...

Bye-bye-nyah...


	2. Desesperación

¡Hola!...

Ejem, sí, etto, me siento muy avergonzada por no actualizar cuando prometí. Demo, estamos en épocas festivas, mi tía se le dio por llevarme a todos lados, se vino el cumple de mi madre [Sí, aparte de las fiestas, su anfitriona tiene que pensar en el cumple de su madre u.u]. Como sea, sé que no tengo perdón.

* * *

La_** Desesperación**_; Esa que siento cada que no te tengo junto a mí... te necesito a cada momento.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Una auto negro, con franjas naranja a cada costado, avanzaba por la carretera a una imprudente velocidad. El dueño de dicho auto, prestaba más atención a sus pensamientos que a la velocidad de su auto. Sus ojos zafiros veían el camino sin verlo. Continuaba pensado en la conversación que tuvo con Kiba. Su acompañante; Sasuke Uchiha, estaba que golpeaba al Uzumaki por tan imprudente.

—Si muero... te echare la puta culpa a ti, DOBE—se quejó el azabache, mirando de manera filosa al rubio, que sólo le dedico una mirada de reojo, volviendo enseguida a sus pensamientos.

—Cállate... TEME...

_...:::::Flash Back:::::..._

_—¡Ya suéltame, Naruto!... _

_—¡No hasta que me digas dónde está Gaara!..._

_—¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!..._

_—Hmp—los dos voltearon a ver de donde provino ese ¿chasquido?, no, más bien parecía una risa contenida. Vieron a Sasuke cubriendo su boca con una mano, mientras que intentaba callar las carcajadas que querían salir._

_—¡¿Y tú de qué vas?!...—gritó Kiba con cólera. Pero de repente comprendió, si el momento hubiera sido otro, se hubiera echado a reír como loco, pero ese no era el momento para echarse a carcajear.—Me retracto... ¿acaso eres MÁS idiota que de costumbre?..._

_—¡Te voy a...!_

_—Basta—se escucho la profunda voz del mayor de los cuatro. Itachi los miró de manera fulminante, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de los tres menores.—Quiero que bajen el tono de voz, se sienten y hablen como las personas civilizadas que son...—su mirada rojiza escudriño al rubio, luego al castaño y al final a su hermano.—Siéntense..._

_Como si un cable estuviera conectados en sus cuerpos, que se activa con la voz del mayor, los dos que se encontraban de pie, se sentaron a la primera letra que salió de los labios del Uchiha mayor. Una curvatura burlona se hizo presente en los finos labios de Sasuke, su hermano era así, todos hacían lo que él decía._

_—Bueno... ya, dime... ¿dónde está Gaara?..._

_—Si que eres idiota...—soltó en un suspiro cansino el Inuzuka, pasó sus acanelados manos por su corto cabello castaño. Dejo escapar un largo y profundo suspiro.—¿No sabes qué día es hoy?—miró con profundidad al Uzumaki, esperando que el tonto que tenía en frente, no fuera tan tonto como para olvidarse de algo tan importante._

_—Etto...—un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mofletes, obligando a que mirara hacia otro lugar.—No... no es su cumpleaños, hm... tampoco hay..._

_—Hoy tuvo que ir al hospital...—interrumpió alguien, Naruto giró, encontrando a Hyuga Neji, con tres vasos de cerveza en sus manos inmaculadas—Kiba, deja de jugar con Naruto, él quiere saber dónde está Gaara, no adivinar qué día es hoy..._

_—Tsch..._

_—Naruto... ¿recuerdas que Gaara tiene revisión cada dos meses?...—Preguntó el Hyuga, depositando los vasos en la mesa de madera._

_—¡Claro!...¡¿cómo no me había acordado?... hoy Gaara tiene revisión con Orochimaru!...—un gotita corrió por su nuca con cabellos rubios. Estaba tan preocupado por encontrarlo que olvido por completo que ése día su amigo tenía revisión.—Kuso... ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?... yo siempre lo he acompañado en esos momentos... kuso, kuso, kuso—tiró levemente sus mechones pelirrubios._

_—Calma Naruto... creó que aún hay tiempo de que vayas a hacerle compañía... sólo si te apresuras...—le dijo Neji muy calmado._

_—¡Hai, entonces, ya me voy!...—se levanto emocionado de al fin saber dónde se encontraba su amigo, se dispuso a irse, pero una mano lo detuvo.—¿Qué?..._

_—Yo te acompaño—habló muy serió el Uchiha menor. Una brillante sonrisa apareció en el rostro del oji azul, tiró del brazo del azabache arrastrándolo hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir, el Inuzuka dijo algo que hizo detenerse al joven rubito._

_—Te preocupas demasiado, Naruto... llegara el momento en que tú no estés... y no puedas defender a Gaara..._

_...:::::End Flash Back:::::..._

—Maldito Kiba...

—¿Eh?...

—Nada, nada...—finalmente llegaron al ansiado hospital, Naruto bajó rápidamente del auto. Cuando piso la acera, al levantar su azulina mirada, se encontró con la causa de sus nervios y ansias saliendo del lugar.—¡Gaara!...

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Al fin había salido de ese lugar que tanto odiaba, siendo sincero, odiaba los hospitales más que nada. Orochimaru le había dicho que su cuerpo no tenía nada malo, su peso estaba normal, sólo le dijo que comiera más. Su corazón estaba en buen estado. Todo estaba bien, excepto...

—¡Gaara~~!...—escucho el grito de su amigo, Naruto aveces podía llegar a ser tan escandaloso. Levanto su aguamarina mirada, portando un leve sonrisa en sus labios, lo que le alegro un poco.

Naruto... sin duda era el sol que iluminaba su oscura vida, el ser que ocupaba todo el espacio en su frágil corazón. Era lo único bueno que le había pasado en toda su vida. Aveces, se preguntaba...

¿Qué sería de su vida sin su rubio amigo?... ¿cómo iba a vivir sin él... si él era su vida?. Lo sabía, esos eran sentimientos que sobrepasaban la amistad. Quizá sí, quizá sentía algo por su amigo, pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad?. Sólo eran amigos, que se querían, sólo eso.

—Baka... no hagas un es...—la frase le quedo a la mitad. Su amigo rubio lo había levantado en sus brazos, girando en el aire, abrazando con fuerza su ser. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Naruto al comportarse... así?.

—¡Te encontré!... te encontré—decía una y otra vez, sin soltar al pelirrojo. Su voz por momentos parecía querer quebrarse, y sus hermosos ojos azules rogaban por soltar lágrimas. ¿De emoción?; quizá el haber encontrado a Gaara sano y salvo lo emocionaba a sobremanera. ¿De qué?. ¿Qué hacía que sus ojos quisieran soltar lágrimas.—No vuelvas a dejarme...—suplicó al fin dejando que las lágrimas salieran a libertad.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar las desesperadas palabras del rubito. ¿Dejarlo?, ¿por qué iba a dejarlo?. Jamás sería capaz de dejar a su amigo... como lo había prometido...

_...:::::Flash Back:::::..._

_—Ga-Gaa-chan... h-hace fr-frío..._

_Escuchó a su amigo pelirrubio decirle, la verdad sí hacía frío, y mucho. Se giró a ver al pequeño rubio de 14 años. Sí, aunque Naruto fuera mayor que él en edad, él lo superaba en altura, el Uzumaki siempre decía que en el Instituto todos lo odiaban por ser tan... pequeño. Bueno, la realidad era que Naruto era pequeño y muy adorable, y conseguía lo que deseaba, era algo así como; El chico adorable que todos los Docentes adoran._

_—¿Quieres que compre chocolate caliente?...—preguntó mientras caminaban por la acera. Gaara miró de reojo al rubio, viendo como éste se frotaba las manos cubiertas por un par de guantes._

_—Ha-hai...—sus azulinos ojos brillaron con intensidad al escuchar la palabra ''caliente'', con el frío que tenía, nada mejor que un delicioso chocolate caliente._

_—Bueno... esperá aquí, ¿sí?...—el más bajo sólo movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, en un leve asentimiento. El pelir escarlata se giró dispuesto a marcharse, pero enseguida volvió su mirada aqua al mayor/menor, viendo como se sentaba en una banca que había cerca. Se acerco al rubito y se quitó su abrigada campera, quedando en un suéter de lana que le había regalado Tsunade, cubrió al pequeño, quien lo miraba atentamente, con curiosidad. Luego se quitó los guantes también de lana y tomando con delicadeza las manos del morenito; se los puso. Sin dar explicación a nada, se dirigió a una tienda que quedaba cerca de donde el Uzumaki se encontraba, tampoco quería dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo. _

_—E-etto...—alguien tocó con delicadeza su hombro, se giró rápidamente, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza al ver quién había llamado su atención. Era una niña, parecía de su edad, sólo que más pequeña de estatura, su cabello corto y azulino brillaba y desprendía un delicioso olor a lavanda, piel tan o más pálida que la suya propia. Pero lo que más le ''hechizó'' fue sus orbes, dos hermosas y extravagantes perlas lunares, que brillaban, rebozando de amor y pureza, llenos de inocencia y ternura. Era hermosa, con su rostro angelical y sus mejillas rojas._

_—¿S-si?...—por primera vez en su corta vida; Se sintió como un idiota enamorado, pero, ¿cómo no enamorarse a primera vista de un ángel tan bello?._

_—Vamos Hina-oneesan...—Gaara escucho otra vocecita, más chillona y melosa. Buscó con la mirada a la dueña de ésa voz, encontrando unos grandes ojos perla mirando hacia donde se encontraban, pero era lo único que alcanzaba a ver, ya que la niña se escondía tras el mostrador._

_—E-etto... ne...—la pequeña peliazul paso saliva con mucha dificultad.—¿Qu-qué... le pu-puedo servir?...—Sus manos menudas sostenían de forma torpe una libreta, mientras que la otra mano sostenía un lápiz._

_—Dos... dos chocolates calientes.—La joven anotó con torpeza y, tras inclinarse en una reverencia, salió corriendo. Una curva diminuta se dejo ver en sus labios finos, se sentó en uno de los tantos asientos a esperar su pedido. En cuestión de segundos la ojiperla volvió a salir._

_—E-etto... en-enseguida... esta-estará su pe-pedido..._

_Tras decirle eso a su cliente, volvió a salir corriendo como si el pelirrojo la espantara. Sólo pudo sonreír como muy pocas veces, y no decir contadas, lo hacía. _

_Pasaron minutos, minutos en que ''Hina'' iba y venia atendiendo a los clientes, nerviosa por la insistente mirada agua del pelirrojo._

_—Aquí tienes mirón.—Y una vena apareció en su frente al escuchar esa voz, se giró a ver a la ''maleducada'' niña que le entregaba los vasos de chocolate. La mirada luna de la niñata parecían dos ojos de serpiente que planeaba matarlo en cualquier momento. Tomó los vasos de lo que parecía cartón o alguna clase de plástico blanco, para fastidiar a la enana le revolvió la larga cabellera.—¡Oye!...—se quejó._

_—Hasta pronto Hina-san—la chica se sonrojo hasta las orejas, soltando todos los vasos que sostenía, lo que le causo mucha gracia. Salió de la tienda con calma, pudo sentir el frió recorre su cuerpo entero._

_—¡Gaara, Gaara, Gaara!—de pronto salio de sus pensamientos sobre el clima, escucho los gritos de Naruto y no dudo ni un segundo en salir corriendo en dirección a donde había dejado solo al rubio.—¡Gaara, Gaara!..._

_Continúo escuchando los gritos insistentes de su amigo, lo que hizo que acelerara su corrida, con el corazón latiendo a mil, busco con la mirada al Uzumaki. Lo que vio lo hizo enfurecer, dos tipos, de 15 o 16 estaba a punto de golpea a su amigo. Sin pensarlo un segundo, le tiró a uno el vaso con chocolate, luego al otro._

_—¡Hey... idiotas, vengan por alguien de su tamaño!...¡malditos estúpido!...—los dos extraños lo miraron con ganas de asesinarlo. Salio corriendo al comprobar que lo seguían, su primer pensamiento fue..._

**_—·Tengo que alejarlos de Naruto·—_**

_—¡Gaara~~!—gritó con fuerza viendo como los maleantes iban tras su pelirrojo amigo, intentó perseguirlos, pero eran más altos, por lo tanto más veloces. Los perdió de vista, lo que hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Se sentó en la fría acera, quizá Gaara apareciera sano y salvo, apareciera, lo abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que nada malo iba a pasar, que nunca más lo dejaría solo. Lloró, lloró por todos los segundos, minutos e incluso horas en que el Sabaku No no aparecía, ni daba señales de vida._

_Sintió un hueco en la boca del estómago..._

_Todo era por su culpa, si no fuera tan débil, si supiera defenderse, si fuera más alto, si fuera más fuerte. Todo hubiera sido diferente..._

_Sus lágrimas cesaron al fin. _

**_—·Ya no más·—_**

_Pensó con firmeza, ya no iba a ser tan inocente, ya no iba a ser tan débil, ya todo cambiaría. Sabría defenderse él mismo, por su cuenta, y así... también defender a su amigo._

_—¿Naruto?..._

_—¿Gaara?... ¡Gaara~~!...—se levanto de inmediato, con sus mejillas limpias de cualquier rastro de agua salada. Volteó a ver al peli rubí, viendo cómo lo habían dejado; Tenía toda la ropa desgarrada, echa tirones, el labio partido, el rostro bañado en sangre, caminando dificultosamente._

_Por más que se había prometido no llorar, ser más fuerte por Gaara y por él. Simplemente no aguanto, no pudo, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para no largarse en llanto. Abrazo con fuerza y delicadeza al mayor, derramando cuanta lagrimas se le antojaran a sus ojos zafiro._

_—Ba-baka... si-sigues a-aquí... te pu-puedes resfriar... baka...—dijo con una leve sonrisa, aunque el cuerpo le doliera como si una grúa lo hubiera aplastado varías veces; SIEMPRE, siempre tenía aunque fuera una leva y casi invisible sonrisa para el Namikase, por muy mal que fuera el momento, jamás le daría una sonrsa finjida, sus sonrisas para Naruto era... reales._

_—¡Baka, baka, baka!... me preocupaste mucho, mucho... ¡¿y dices esa estupidez?..._

_—Go-gomen..._

_—¡No te disculpes, baka!...—apretó con fuerza la ropa desgastada, llorando cada vez más, con la mirada aguada miró a los ojos turquesa.—Só-sólo pro-promete que... jamás me dejaras—dijo con una mirada suplicante._

_—Prometo... que jamás te dejare...—con una sonrisa de lo más sincera y una mirada tierna, el Sabaku No cayó sumido en una intensa oscuridad. Lo ultimo que pudo ver, fue a Naruto llorando... de alegría._

_...:::::End Flash Back:::::..._

—Naruto baka... tú fuiste el que se olvido a donde iba...—le dijo con falso reproche. Ése día que le prometió a Naruto jamas dejarlo, ése día, ése Uzumaki cambió de manera notable.

—Lo sé, lo sé... soy un baka, demo... te extrañaba tanto... que me olvide de todo...—susurró al oido del Sabaku No, provocando un sonrojo y un escalofrío en el menor.—¿Nunca me dejarás... verdad?...

—Naruto... lo prometí... jamás te dejare... ahora bajame que la gente nos ve raro...—murmulló con vergüenza, notando la mirada de todo el que pasaba cerca. Quizá sí debía dejar de pasar mucho tiempo con Hinata, ella le estaba pasando sus manías de avergonzarse con cualquier cosa.

—¿Eh?...—una sonrisa socarrona adorno el rostro acanelado del kitsune—no te bajo... quiero que todo el mundo sepa... ¡que tú y yo estaremos siempre juntos!—gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, elevo al peli carmín por los aires girando de forma circular.

—Naruto... baka...

Con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, el Sabaku No se lanzó a abrazar al kitsune por el cuello, mientras que éste lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Tan entretenidos estaban en su mundo, que ni cuenta se daban de que una mirada azabache los veía con burla.

**...::::::::::...**

—Teme, él es Sabaku No Gaara, mi mejor amigo... Gaara, él es Teme...—los presentaba el rubio, presentando al pelinegro con cara de ''éste no es importante''.

—Uchiha Sasuke, un gusto...—el moreno le ofreció la mano con su mirada fija y fría de siempre.

—El gusto es mió, Sasuke-san—respondió de forma amable, volviendo a su frialdad habitual.

—Etto... Teme, ¿quieres quedarte Gaara y conmigo en su casa?...—propuso con la idea de una ''noche entre amigos''.

—¿Perdón?...—el pelirrojo lo fulmino con la mirada, reprochando al rubio con tan sólo una leve mirada, pero, invitar a alguien que acababa de conocer a su casa, era repasar lo descarado.

—¡Anda Gaa-chan, ¿qué te cuesta?...

—Hmp...

—¿Si?...

—Tsch...—No, en definitiva no iba a caer en los caprichos del rubio, por nada del mundo, para... ¡Oh cruel destino, ¿por qué Naruto tenía una mente tan manipuladora?!. Se sintió en manos del peli dorado cuando pego sus frentes, quedando a escasos centímetros. Su frialdad se fue a la mierda y su rostro enrojeció por completo.

—¿Si?...

—Nh... está bien...—soltó en un suspiro.—Demo... ¿acaso preguntaste la opinión de Sasuke-san?...

—Etto...—paso sus manos tras la nuca, sudando la gota gorda, avergonzado. No es que le importara la opinión del Uchiha, sólo que no quería ''desobedecer'' al peli granate.

—·Con el miedo que da cuando se enoja·—

Trago grueso de sólo imaginar a su amigo enojado con él, ciertamente, le deba terror de sólo pensar en la furia del oji agua.

—Teme...

—S-A-S-U-K-E—le deletreo el meno parado atrás del oji azul, le guiño el ojo al peli carbón, el cual entendió su idea.

—Tem... ejem—se aclaro la garganta—Sasuke... ¿te gustaría quedarte... UNA NOCHE en la casa de Gaara?... MI AMIGO—dijo resaltando cada palabra que le parecía importante, quizá quería grabarla en la cabeza negra del Uchiha.

—Será un placer...

¡Oh cuanto se arrepentía de invitar a ese engreído!.

—Pues... vamos entonces...

Les dijo por ultimo el oji turquesa perdiéndose de la vista de los mayores al subir al auto.

* * *

[XD] En lo personal creo que me quedó muy cursi... esperó que me puedan perdonar por la demora, como ya les dije he estado atareada [Odio eso ¬¬]...

Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron, me hizo muy feliz saber que les gustó mi FanFic [TwT]... y por supuesto a las personas que leyeron mi Fic, gracias por darle una oportunidad a éste NaruGaa.

Bueno, trataré de actualizar más pronto, sino, es que se me vienen muchos cumple y mis 15. Asadasadasadas... tengo que gastar mucho dinero en regalos [uou]...

Nos vemos...

Bye - Bye - Nyah.


End file.
